


Easy, Tiger

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, but I'm tagging it anyways cause the intent is there, rape doesn't actually occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Going to a party after 1 a.m. was never a good idea, but Ivan didn’t want to say no to Travis. He could have said no, honestly.





	Easy, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I'm sorry. To be clear, noncon is between an unnamed character and Ivan, and he's removed from the situation before the worst happens.

Going to a party after 1 a.m. was never a good idea, but Ivan didn’t want to say no to Travis. The guy had been on a bit of a dry spell recently—both in goals and hookups—and he really wanted to go to this one. He could have said no, honestly. Travis would have gone by himself, but he claimed that Ivan needed to get out more, let loose a little, and it was hard to argue that. He hadn’t been out and done something passably stupid in months and Travis was giving him those puppy eyes.

The party was kind of fun, he had to admit. Most of the crowd was drunk by the time they arrived, but it wouldn’t take long for Travis to get both of them there, too. He was a master at convincing alcohol down his teammate’s throats. Three shots back to back were followed by a beer and more shots. Ivan wasn’t counting. He probably should have been.

He was talking to this guy when the worst of the drunkeness set in. A cute guy. A cute guy that looked a little like Claude in this lighting. Ivan promised he wasn’t going to think about Claude, not this week. Looking at his captain had been making him sweat and his heart race, and the casual nudity around the locker room had made him awkwardly hard a few times now. This had to get out of his system.

“Looks like you need a fresh one,” the guy said with a smile. “Vodka rocks?”

Not what he usually drank, but it was good vodka that they had here and he was drunk enough that the alcohol burn wasn’t going to hurt much going down. “Thanks.”

Ivan’s eyes trailed to the guy’s ass as he walked away. A good handful and nicely shaped. Maybe getting his hands on that later wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Claude got arrested for grabbing a cop’s ass once.

Dammit, he wasn’t thinking about Claude.

His thoughts intentionally stayed away from his captain for the rest of the time he stood there waiting for the guy to return. Ivan really should have gotten his name by now.

The first sip went down like battery acid, making Ivan cough. Clearly, he’d been wrong about the quality.

“Easy, tiger. You can take it slower. I’m not running off anywhere.”

God, this guy had nice red hair.

Ivan took another large gulp.

Their conversation was trivial. Nothing more than their vague interests and hobbies. He must have missed part of it because next the guy was waving his hand in front of his eyes. His vision was shifting—Jesus, those first shots hit strong—but he focused in on him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ivan asked.

“I asked if you wanted to dance.”

He was shy about dancing. Never really did it in public… ever. Travis was nowhere to be seen, so there was no one to judge him for his lack of rhythm. “Oh, um, yeah.”

The guy’s hand was warm as he led him to where a good half of the party was dancing in the living room, packing in tight. Being that close to that many people… Ivan’s head swam and he faltered.

“Whoa, you good?”

Dizzy. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” God, had he already hit his limit?

“Don’t worry. Here.” He took Ivan’s hips and pulled him in, sliding his arms around to Ivan’s back. “I’ve got you.”

Blinking made his vision blur more, eyelids heavy now. His body was moving, maybe he was dancing, but it felt slow compared to the thumping he thought was the music. Maybe it was just his own heartbeat.

Ivan let it go, though. Let all of the thoughts from earlier fall away. He let himself move and be moved. Claude’s hands on him were sturdy and his body soft, the way he always knew his captain would feel pressed against him. He giggled before placing his face against Claude’s neck and breathing in his scent. It was different tonight—not the usual cologne and body wash Ivan was used to smelling after Claude had gotten out of the showers—but it wasn’t bad.

It was stupid. He didn’t even know if Claude wanted this but he placed a soft kiss to his neck before hiding again. His head was spinning and his eyes weren’t even open. He could feel the vibrations of his captain speaking, but everything just sounded warped and a little muffled now.

Moving. Ivan’s limbs weighed much more than he remembered, but he was being slowly led away from the dancing, away from the music. He couldn’t look, but the mess in his ears began to quiet. They must have been in a different room. Claude noticed he needed a break.

His knees hit something and he toppled forward onto it. Soft, comfortable. A bed. Good, Ivan wasn’t sure how well standing on his own would work right now.

Weight pressed in over top of him, moving his legs open and settling down between them. God knows how many times he’d jerked off thinking of this and he couldn’t help the small whine when Claude pressed their hips together. His cock was already hard and Ivan willed his to get there, too. If this was his only opportunity for this, he wasn’t going to let whiskey dick be the reason he didn’t get to have it.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he said against Ivan’s ear. “I can’t wait to wreck you.”

The weight was gone and Ivan felt a little cold without it. He expected to be covered again shortly, but Claude didn’t come back. Cracking his eyes open for the first time in who knows how long took effort. Focusing was almost impossible but he saw enough. A wooden dresser. A closed door. Blue comforter beneath him. None of it was familiar. Neither was the voice.

It wasn’t Claude.

Ivan patted his pocket, struggling to get the phone out. His hands weren’t working and his breath caught as panic started to set in. Something was wrong. He needed to get out of here.

He meant to call TK. It would have been the fastest way out of this situation, but the voice that picked up was sleepy and gruff. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to, but it would work.

“G, help. S-something… not right.”

“Ivan, talk to me. Where are you?”

“Party… TK.” He was too tired, just too much. “Please, help.”

\-----

Pressure behind his eyes and a throbbing at the back of his skull woke Ivan. Hangovers didn’t feel this bad, normally.

This was Claude’s room and the huff of breath against his shoulder must have been Claude, too. He’d ended up in his captain’s bed? He needed to wait and try to parse this out when he was more coherent.

Ivan napped off and on until the body next to him moved and he needed to ask. 

“Claude?” God, he sounded awful and his mouth tasted worse.

“Hey, you’re awake. That’s good.” Relief filled Claude’s words.

“What happened?”

Claude’s silence said enough, but the way his arm tightened around Ivan’s middle said more. “I’m really glad you called me.”

With a flush creeping up his face, Ivan hid against the pillow beneath his head. “Did, um. Did he?” Claude would know. He didn’t have to say it. It hurt to even think about.

“No. No, he was… about to.” Claude’s fist tightened in the t-shirt Ivan was still wearing from the night before. “I dragged him off of you before he got anywhere. Travis punched him.”

Ivan nodded. There was something sticking in his throat every time he swallowed. He needed to say thank you. Say anything. “C-Claude, I-”

“Hey.” Claude placed a kiss to Ivan’s shoulder. “I’ve got you. We can talk now, if you want, or later. You can get more rest.”

He closed his eyes again and pulled Claude’s hand to his chest, giving it a squeeze. Later was good. Ivan felt safer like this and he needed the headache to go away before he asked more questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
